Feliz
by PattoG
Summary: Cuando Hiruma Yoichi esta involucrado nada, en realidad nada es tan simple.


_**-Feliz-**_

_-Hiruma/Mamori-_

_-Eyeshield21-_

_-X-_

.

.

.

Su primer año en la Universidad no había resultado en nada como esperaba. Todos sus compañeros de clase hablan de lo difícil y estresante que resultaban las clases y por lo tanto ella esperaba que todo fuera así. Pero extrañamente no era así. Ella se estaba divirtiendo.

Obviamente ella echaba de menos a sus amigos de Deimon pero estaba disfrutando de cada segundo en la universidad. Las clases eran interesantes y eso le gustaba. Pero sobretodo ella estaba muy satisfecha por ser la nueva manager del mejor equipo de futbol americano de la liga universitaria.

Repartía su tiempo entre sus estudios y el equipo por lo que estaba totalmente ocupada y no tenia ni un segundo libre para deprimirse por no ver a sus antiguos amigos. Cuando había ingresado a Kyoudai pensó que tendría una típica vida universitaria pero olvido un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

Cuando Hiruma Yoichi esta involucrado nada, en realidad nada es tan simple.

Al principio no pensó que asistir a la misma universidad que el demonio rubio fuera algo relevante pero apenas a los dos días de empezar el ciclo escolar ese diabólico chico ya era el _**"Rey en las sombras"**_ y manipulaba por completo la escuela.

Solo dos días le tomo controlar a todos los maestros e incluso al rector. La mayoría de ellos cedía ante la sola mención de su nombre. Se autoproclamo el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y nadie se atrevió a oponerse.

Había dos buenas razones para no hacerlo.

La primera razón era ese libro negro que aterrorizaba a la mayoría ante la sola mención de su nombre. El cuaderno demoniaco era aun mejor para manipular a las personas que las armas de grueso calibre que tanto ama Hiruma y sin las que no va a ningún lado. Los secretos que tenía en ese libro antes eran ridículos y vergonzosos pero con el paso del tiempo la información que ese chico encontraba era cada vez más peligrosa. Secretos de grandes funcionarios del país, de empresarios e incluso de delincuentes llenaban ahora muchas de las páginas del libro por si llegaran a ser necesarios.

La segunda razón fue que sorpresivamente Agon apoyaba esa decisión. Ese chico aterrador estaba conciente de que la mejor arma del equipo era el brillante y retorcido cerebro de Hiruma. Sabia por experiencia que el talento del demonio estaba en su tenacidad e inteligencia. Ni siquiera él negaría que era mejor tener al rubio de su parte.

Además de eso eran un equipo aterrador. Los otros equipos de la liga se estremecían al ver como esos dos aparecían en el campo, ambos con la malicia brillando en las pupilas y una torcida sonrisa en los labios. Temían la fuerza de uno de ellos pero la astucia del otro los asustaba de igual manera. Ese par no lo aceptaría nunca pero ambos estaban consientes de que era mejor cooperar si querían conseguir el trofeo del Rice Bowl.

En esos momentos mientras Mamori limpiaba la recién remodelada casa club de Kyoudai el equipo estaba entrenando fuera, podía ver sus expresiones de agotamiento y determinación mientras entrenaban. Algunos de los hombres de línea como Bamba y Juumonji se encontraban levantando pesas.

Mientras que Taka e Ikkyuu eran perseguidos por Cerberus para ayudarles a mejorar aun mas su velocidad, Mamori sonrío al recordar la cara de terror de esos dos al ver al perro gruñir un segundo antes de correr tras ellos a la orden de un demonio sonriente y entusiasta.

En cuanto a los demás intentaban huir de la lluvia de balas que Hiruma estaba disparando en esos momentos. Fijo sus ojos azules en el rubio un momento y se dio cuenta de inmediato del agotamiento que sentía e intentaba ocultar. Honestamente Hiruma no sabía cuando detenerse y descansar.

Hiruma aun era demasiado exigente no solo con el equipo. El mismo se extralimitaba demasiado. Estaba completamente segura de que no estaba comiendo bien y mucho menos durmiendo. Si bien el primer partido de la temporada era en una semana estaba segura de que estaban listos. Las estrategias estaban preparadas. Tenían un plan de acción preparado incluso para las más ridículas situaciones.

Dejo su escoba en el armario junto al lanzallamas favorito de Hiruma y tomo una botella de agua del enorme frigorífico que se encontraba lleno de refrescos, agua y algunos bocadillos más. Se quito su delantal rosa, acomodo su cabello un poco y salió de la casa club con la botella de agua en una mano y una toalla en la otra.

Le sonrío a un sonrojado Ikkyuu que en esos momentos se encontraba recostado en el césped recobrando el aliento mientras Taka aun era perseguido por Cerberus, intento mantenerse calmada ante la insistente y muy poco inocente mirada de Agon fija en sus piernas y continuo caminando hasta llegar a donde Hiruma le disparaba a uno de los chicos de segundo año.

El pobre chico parecía estar desesperado por escapar y le lanzo una mirada de suplica cuando la vio de pie junto al rubio. Mamori desvío su mirada hasta ver fijamente a Hiruma y le lanzo la toalla, sin apartar la vista de su presa el rubio tomo la toalla y con su mano libre disparo al aire gritando que todos se podían ir.

Mamori sonrío al ver como todos suspiraron aliviados y huyeron rápidamente a la casa club, le dio la botella de agua a Hiruma y lo miro de reojo mientras la bebía de un solo trago para después lanzar la botella vacía al cubo de basura con increíble precisión para después caminar hasta la casa club tranquilamente.

Mamori maldijo mentalmente al ver el desastre en que se había convertido el lugar en solo unos minutos. Estuvo tentada a maldecir en voz alta cuando vio como dejaban las toallas húmedas por todo el suelo pero solo suspiro mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su escoba y se disponía a limpiar.

A los pocos minutos todos los jugadores se habían marchado y el lugar estaba silencioso pues solamente estaban Hiruma y Mamori. Esos momentos le recordaban cuando pasaban horas juntos en la casa club de Deimon, cuando sin darse cuenta llego a conocer a ese chico más que a sí misma y estaba segura de que el la conocía a ella de la misma manera.

Sabía que nunca se arrepentiría de permanecer con Hiruma. Tal vez el nunca le diría que la amaba o la llamaría su novia, quizá pasarían años para que él siquiera admitiera que sentía algo por ella.

Lo miro de reojo escribiendo rápidamente en su computadora portátil y tomando sorbos de su café, era un chico violento y manipulador, obsesionado con ganar y con muchos problemas familiares a cuestas, era mal hablado y vulgar pero también era decidido, inteligente, astuto y tenaz.

Ella lo amaba por sus virtudes y también por los defectos que lo hacían ser único. Ella lo había conocido de esa manera y había aprendido a amarlo con todo y su terrible personalidad.

Tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él admitiera que tenía sentimientos por ella y que aceptara que era correspondido pero por el momento estaba dispuesta a esperar a que ese día llegara.

Estaba disfrutando de su vida y del ritmo al que estaban pasando las cosas, mientras pudiera estar así, ayudándolo en cuanto era posible ella era feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>NA: Un nuevo escrito sobre esta pareja para aumentar la colección. No sé si ya escribí algo parecido pero de cierta forma tenía ganas de escribir algo donde no son una pareja pero que deja claro que lo serán… el final lo dejo a su criterio.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Recuerden que lo único que ganamos quienes escribimos aquí son sus comentarios por lo que espero que por lo menos digan si fue bueno, malo o debo dejar de escribir.


End file.
